Moments
by CielSora
Summary: It is moment like this that makes them fall deep… High school life had never been so interesting... Sasuke FemNaruto


**Moment I: Their meeting**

Naruto increases her walking pace, ignoring the ubiquitous white walls that reminded her so much of the hospital. Must they paint the school walls white? She never likes hospital before, she remembered that tim-she stopped her thoughts, after all this is not the time to be reminiscing otherwise she will be late for her homeroom class . As much as she wants to stroll to class she did promise her Okaa-san that she will try to be punctual. Namikaze Naruto does not break her promise and she means it. Not to mention detention must be boring. Lost in her thoughts her head lowers as she continues to walk.

Her wavy blond hair (which was tied up into two ponytails) sways as she makes a turn to the thoughts were cut off when she hears thumping footsteps that were getting louder by the second. Stopping and glancing up, she notices many of the school female population flocking toward Uchiha Sasuke. Somehow this scene always reminded her of how ants are attracted to sugar. Many of them tried to catch his attention by giving gifts or calling him in a sickly sweet manner. Amusement filled her when she saw the annoy look that etched on his face.

At that moment the school bell rings, signaling that homeroom is starting, the girls surrounding him reluctantly disperse to their classes. Naruto seems to forget that she herself is too a student who needs to return to her classroom.

Uchiha Sasuke, both his hands tucked inside the pockets of his pant, he nonchalantly walks toward the direction of the canteen as if this is a daily occurrence in his life. He seems to sense somebody is staring at him as he turns his head and looks at said direction.

Realizing that she is the one staring at him, Naruto blushes and broke the contact by walking in that direction she just came from.

He seems oddly familiar to her.

Naruto curse as she realized that she had been walking in the direction that she just came from. Naruto thought angrily before dashing to her class.

Panting and puffing, sweat drip down Naruto's face, ignoring that she stand in front of her classroom door, raising her hand to prepare to slide the door open. While doing so, her thoughts went to her homeroom teacher.

Kakashi-sensei is a weird one. Not as weird as Gai-sensei but still weird. He is always late for homeroom class plus he is always seen holding an orange book and somehow got a fetish with mask. Naruto remembered one time that a classmate of hers asked Kakashi-sensei about the content of the orange book. He immediately regretted asking after sensei declared animatedly to the class that his students are finally growing up and saying that he will do everything to help them understand the book's contents. Naruto shudders at that memory.

She jumped a little when the door abruptly slides open to show her sensei standing at the other side of the door. Inwardly cursing sensei for giving her a shock. Bending down Kakashi-sensei opens his mouth. "Naru-chan''a grin appeared in that covered face ''detention for you!'' and he skipped out of the classroom. That is so like Kakashi-sensei_._ Calming down from the shock her mind finally process what he said and she realized the fact that she was even later than Kakashi-sensei.

Uchiha Sasuke is annoyed.

Orchimaru-sensei is giving him detention. Giving him Detention because he refused to say why he is late. Blame his pride for after all how can he tell sensei that he is late because he decided to grab some food for his food deprived stomach. No sane person will dare say this sentence out of their lips.

And just, just maybe if Aniki asks me.

The last class for Naruto had finally ended. Sitting at the chair at the side of the room, is Naruto packing her stuffs. Putting her books in neat order, she stands up and can only hope that detention class will pass fast.

Walking down to the detention class, which is located on the ground level, she slides open the door and process to walk in. This is the first time coming here. Scanning the room with her eyes, she see dull green walls that make people want to sleep, desks are arranged in exam format probably trying to discourage students from talking. She notices Uchiha sitting on one of the desk holding his guitar.

Sasuke lifted his head and his eyes wonders to the blonde he saw in the morning. She is standing there. Staring at him. Staring at him with those pair of azure eyes. How those pair of eyes reminded him of somebody and perhaps, this is the reason why he even bothers to initiates the conversation.

Quirking his lips he broke the silence that engulf them since she stood there. "Hey…Dope'' if this is an alarm Naruto immediately woke from her reverie or...staring. "W-what? Teme!"She managed to say in her confusion. Sasuke albeit amused decided to let the conversation rest. If one calls this a conversation.

Minutes turns to hours and soon in another five minutes detention will be over. Naruto, who had settles two seats beside sasuke. With a teacher not around naruto had folded tons of paper aero planes in her boredom. She begin throwing it in random direction. Sasuke not bother about flying objects, places his guitar inside the guitar bag and zip it up. Naruto who heard the sound of zipping just glance at him and move to sit on the teacher desk in front of the board and stares at Sasuke with her head tilted to one side.

"Teme.. Where are you going?" Naruto asks him. Sasuke, if he is surprise with the question did not show it instead, with his guitar on his back he walks up to Naruto and grab hold one of naruto's locks of hair. Naruto, clearly shocked is unable to form any words out of her mouth. He leaned closer which made Naruto blush even harder and her hand had to press on the desk to support herself while the another try to push him away "Dope...detention ended a few seconds ago" he said, still not letting go despite knowing he is the source of Naruto's dicomfort.

Smirking he stares at Naruto heatedly before letting go of her hair and walk out of the room.

He kind of like how he is able to make her blush.

Naruto, biting her bottom lip, she wondered what just happened to her. Remembering the heated glance given by the Uchiha, her face uncontrollably heated up again.


End file.
